


By The Tail

by Applepie3399



Series: The Wolf And The Hunter [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, pulling tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tails are fun to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Tail

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to fix the lack of Steeljaw x Fracture fics.  
> At Tumblr: http://applepie3399.tumblr.com/post/115793111580/by-the-tail

Airazor and Divebomb have taken a liking to Steeljaw’s tail, much to the bigger Decepticon’s annoyance. The minibots, while not summoned by Fracture, were almost always playing with his tail. He tried to wriggle it out of their reach which only made it more fun them. He tried to keep it still in hope the minicons would get bored eventually. They didn’t.

And he’s had enough.

“Fracture…” he kept his voice cool as much as possible but his irritation still seeped through a little. “Would you keep your minicons off of my tail, brother?”

Fracture didn’t even lift his optics from the datapad he was reading.

“Airazor. Divebomb. Enough.”

“But Master!” came a collective cry of disappointment from the two minicons. “It’s fuuun!”

Fracture vented a sigh and stood up, finally giving the three mechs his full attention. He stepped closer, one servo holding his chin in thought,

“Hm, is it now?” 

And without a warning his servos flew towards the tail and pulled it, earning a weird yelp from Steeljaw. The blue mech’s widened optics stared at Fracture while his mouth was open in silent disbelief.

Another yelp followed when Fracture pinched the tip of the tail. Then a growl. Steeljaw was about to bare his fangs in warning when long claws began to massage the tip. And it felt really nice. So relaxing and at the same time…

Before he could realize it, heat has risen to his cheeks and he yanked his tail forcefully out of Fracture’s and the minicons’ servos. 

Meanwhile the purple Con was not longer paying him any attention and was instead talking to his minicons.

“True, it is fun. Continue if you wish.”


End file.
